One more time
by rainymemories
Summary: Don't kill me! And Try not to flame. This takes place after everyone except the Next Generation dies...
1. Default Chapter

One more time by Evil Ice Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZGT! Akira Toriyama does…  
  
A/N: I'm sorry Trunks and Uubu fans . please don't kill me!  
  
The night was peaceful and cool. What most of the residence in Satan City and the towns surrounding it was that there was danger coming. An enemy so powerful not even Mr.Satan as the world thought could take him on. All the Z warriors were dead except for six of them. Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Uubu and Marron. Bra wouldn't fight at all. All she had on her mind was her job and family. Same goes for Marron. Trunks and Uubu were busy getting drunk. And Pan was taking care of her son. Which meant no fighting or training for her now. Goten miraculously was the only one training. His mother and father's and brother's death meant a lot to him. When they were still alive Gohan and Goku would do most of the training and battling to protect ChiChi and Videl. But know they were all dead. So it was Goten's job to do the protecting of his wife. He married Bra. Bra took over the job, as Capsule Corporation President since Trunks was always drunk and very violent. Bra, Marron and Pan forced Trunks and Uubu to enter rehab. So soon they were both recovering. Then morning soon came.  
  
"Wake up Bra you're going to be late for work." Goten said nudging Bra lightly on her side.  
  
"Oh no! How much time do I have left to get there!" Bra suddenly screamed.  
  
"Sweetie, you live in the same building. Oh and by the way Marron called and said Trunks and Uubu are clean and out of rehab." Goten said smiling.  
  
"Thank Dende!" Bra shrieked as she got up from her bed.  
  
Goten lightly kissed Bra on the lips. "I'm going to go out and train for a bit and I'll be back a little before lunch okay?" he asked.  
  
"Ok." Bra said smiling. "I'll see you then." She said as Goten left.  
  
"Hmmm…." Goten said to himself as he was in the Gravitation Room training. "I sense a very high ki and it's very unfamiliar." He said getting confused and angry at the same time. He got out of the room and quickly took a shower. And went to his and Bra's bedroom. And noticed it was 11:35 am. (A/N: he is already dressed its just I'm too lazy to write it out you know) He went to Bra's office and saw that Trunks, Uubu, Marron and Pan were there already. "Hey?" he said.  
  
"Hey!" Bra said as she leapt of her chair and hugged him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm starving and they are starving and we were waiting for you to get your butt here." Bra said.  
  
"Oh." Goten said. "I guess they don't know about it do they." He said to himself as he looked around seeing Pan and Marron talking about life and how good it was treating them. And Trunks and Uubu were enjoying a cup of tea.  
  
"What's wrong Uncle Goten?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh I guess you guys don't know about it." Goten said.  
  
"Know about what?" Bra, Trunks, Uubu, Pan and Marron asked at the same time with a look of interest on their faces.  
  
"Honestly can you guys not sense this high powered ki!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Trunks said he said trying to sense the ki that his best friend was talking about.  
  
"I guess you lost your touch since you were drinking all that alcohol then you were put into rehab." Pan said. "I sense it but I can't fight. Since I'm pregnant with Uubu's child." She said.  
  
"I sense it but I never learned how to fight since when I was younger I wasn't into what my parents were into. So I can't fight unless someone trains me because I'm willing to fight and help out." Marron said.  
  
"I don't know how to fight either. I know how to fly and throw a ki blast but what good would that do!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"I'll fight!" Uubu said.  
  
"I don't think so." Pan said. "You still need to recover same goes for you, Trunks." She said.  
  
Trunks and Uubu scowled.  
  
"Pan do me a favor and train Bra on your spare time. And I'll teach Marron how to fly. It might do us some more good." Goten said.  
  
Pan nodded. "Well I have time now so lets go Bra!" she said.  
  
"Ok Okay let me change out of this clothing and meet me at the front entrance in 10 minutes." Bra said and left to go to her gigantic closet.  
  
Pan left also to go to the front entrance.  
  
"Well I'm gonna train also. I mean she didn't say I couldn't fight did she?" Uubu said and he flew out of the window.  
  
"Hey Trunks maybe you should train also. You could recover on time you know." Goten said.  
  
Trunks nodded. "I'll see you around then." As he too left and flew out the window.  
  
"Come on Marron." Goten said as he walked out the door.  
  
Marron followed after him.  
  
A/N: This is the 1st of the many chapters…. I hope you enjoyed it and wait for the next chapter maybe in like a week or so. Oh and the next chapter will be about Goten teaching Marron how to fly and Pan teaching Bra how to do a Kamehameha! 


	2. Chapter 2

One more time Chapter 2. By Evil Ice Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZBGT.  
  
A/N: They all do some training.  
  
Goten and Marron  
  
Goten looked at Marron. "So Marron ready to learn how to fly?" he asked her as he flew a few inches in the air outside in the Capsule Corporation garden.  
  
Marron nodded.  
  
"Ok its pretty simple. All you have to do is concentrate and bring all of your energy together. Oh and you have to be relaxed or else it won't work." Goten said smiling.  
  
"Ok." Marron said. She concentrated her energy.  
  
"Try not to be tense." Goten said remembering his dead brother's words when his brother taught Videl how to fly.  
  
"Okay." Marron said calmly as an energy ball came out of her palms.  
  
"That's terrific Marron." Goten said. "You'll learn how to fly in no time!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Good I hope so." Marron said she said grinning.  
  
"Ok now stand up." Goten said already standing.  
  
"Ok." Marron said standing up. "What do we do now?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Imagine your flying." Goten said.  
  
"Flying side by side with Trunks showing me new things I have never ever seen before from the ground." Marron thought in her mind as her feet slowly drifted into the air and higher and higher.  
  
"Marron! You're flying!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"YAY!" Marron screamed flying around.  
  
Bra and Pan  
  
"Ok Bra are you ready?" Pan asked.  
  
Bra nodded.  
  
"Its pretty simple." Pan said. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" she said moving her hands with it and then a small blue wave came out. "That is a Kamehameha." She said.  
  
"Okay I think I can do it." Bra said. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" she screamed and moving her hands as a huge blue wave came out of her hands.  
  
Pan was stunned. "Bra that was terrific!" she exclaimed.  
  
Bra giggled. "Well you know I am the daughter of Vegeta." She said.  
  
Pan started laughing also. "I know well let's see what else you have to learn. You know how to fly, throw a ki blast, control your ki and do a Kamehameha." She said. "Do you know how to punch and kick?" she asked.  
  
Bra sweatdropped. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed. She kicked and punched in the air.  
  
"Good Good." Pan said. "Now fly in the air and pretend your fighting with Li Shenlong!" she said.  
  
"Li Shenlong is too strong!" Bra whined.  
  
"Just pretend!" Pan commanded.  
  
"Ok Chill." Bra replied as she flew in the air and she started doing some intense fighting with Li Shenlong.  
  
Pan started meditating. "If Bra trained like that since the beginning she could be a hell of a lot stronger than I." She thought to herself. "If she trains until the enemy comes then she'll be a lot stronger than me I can't let that happen." She thought sighing. "Competition is good and it will get us stronger." She said to herself. She smirked. "This is only the beginning Bra only the beginning." She muttered.  
  
Trunks and Uubu  
  
"This not fair on how Pan won't let me fight." Uubu said pouting.  
  
"Deal with it." Trunks said shooting some ki blasts into the mountain. "We'll recover in time and then we will help them fight!" he said.  
  
"True." Uubu said. So Uubu and Trunks did some training.  
  
A/N: There is chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be up next week…hopefully. 


End file.
